brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
CL!CK
CL!CK is a [https://web.archive.org/web/20100114133621/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OinrOnjzH_A Archive of the original upload of CL!CK] short film directed by Leigh Marling for Blue Source, commissioned by The LEGO Group. It is about an inventor who seeks inspiration to achieve human flight, and it combines manimation and CG LEGO animation resembling stop-motion.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1Mt43J-vqk CL!CK on YouTube] It was part of the promotion for LEGOClick.com, a now-defunct LEGO community social media website.Mashable article on LEGO Click It was also shown at TED2010. It was followed by a semi-sequel, The Brick Thief, later in the same year. Plot An inventor is trying to draw plans for a device for human flight, and question mark boxes begin to form around his head. He is frustrated that he cannot think of a working design and slams his fist on his table, causing the question mark boxes to fall down onto it. The boxes rearrange themselves into a factory, and the inventor looks in one end and sees idea lightbulbs on a conveyor belt. He looks in the other side and sees himself inside, carrying a question mark box. In the building, he sees portraits of inventors and inventions. He sees under-construction idea lightbulbs for wondrous inventions. He eventually reaches a room labelled "Human Flight", and inside he finds an idea lightbulb that is missing one cube piece. The inventor's question mark box rearranges into a rocket and then into a shoe, before reconstructing into an exclamation mark box. The inventor places the box into the gap in the idea lightbulb, and the bulb lights up as a rocket and shoe fly around it before colliding. In his workshop, the inventor is hit with inspiration. He draws up plans for rocket-powered boots before constructing them with LEGO. He tests out his new invention and manages to achieve human flight. His portrait appears on a wall in the idea factory. Cast *Marius Begai *Dulce Ma Gonzalez *Samantha Anguiano *Mayki Saponidi *Shaman Sree Crew *Leigh Marling - Director, Original story *Jeff Ferro - Executive producer *Eric Stern - Executive producer *David Zander - Executive producer *Michael McNally - Executive producer *Julie Stern - Executive producer *Kristin Greene - Executive producer *Keith Malone - Executive producer *Sara Krider - Producer *Mark Hall - Producer *Alex Martinez - Director of photography *Damion Clayton - Editor, Sound designer *Mario Grigorov - Original music composer, writer and performer *Roberto Bonelli - Production designer *Jaime Robinson - Original story *Jason Apaliski - Original story *Kash Sree - Original story *PJ Pereira - Original story *Ole Kirk Christiansen - Original story *Veronica Amil - 1st assistant camera *Jose Ludlow - Line producer *Sebastian Silva - Assistant director *Yvette - 2nd assistant director *Agustin Munoz - Unit production manager *Mark Shultz - Production coordinator *David Bahena - Video assist *Gabriel Romero - 2nd video assist *Oscar Gonzalez - Gaffer *Martin Perez - Electrician *Juan Velazquez - Electrician *Leonardo Silva - Key grip *Sergio Romero - Grip *Victor Gonzalez - Grip *Fernando Legarreta - Hair stylist *Adriana Olivera - Costumer *Carlos Cosio - Art director *Peter Donner - Model shop, Chisel blocker *Dale Chasse - Model shop *Mark Roe - Model shop *Chris Steinnger - Model shop *Dan Steinnger - Model shop *Crystal Demers - Model shop *Arlene Reese - Model shop *Dan Parker - Certified professional *NELUG - Fan builders *Gary Theut - Mustache continuity *Alfredo Something-or-other - Driver *Rodrigo Something-or-other - Second driver *Senor Pancho - Driver numero uno *Carol Lynn Weaver - Editorial executive producer *Zak Kinzinger - Assistant editor *Ryan Delk - Assistant editor *Suzy Ramirez - Editorial producer *Brian Chapman - Sound designer *Jeff Fuller - Sound mixer *Eben Carr - Sound mixer *Andrew Feltenstein - Sound producer *Andres Velasquez - Trailer sound designer *Jack Catlin - Sound producer *Jennifer Sofio Hall - Animation & Visual Effects executive producer *Andy Hall - VFX supervisor *Kirk Shintani - CG supervisor *Adam Newman - CG artist *Nathaniel Lane - CG artist *Andrew McKenna - Lead compositing artist *Jesse Monsour - Compositing artist *Brendan Crockett - Compositing assistant *James Taylor - VFX producer *Evan Eneman - Music producer, Music executive producer *Joshua Brandau - Special thanks *Skylar Fogel - Special thanks *Analisa Payne - Special thanks *Ryan Toland - Special thanks *Kelsie Van Deman - Special thanks Awards |- |colspan="1" rowspan="7"|2010[http://www.pereiraodell.com/work/lego-clck-short-film CL!CK awards page] |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|One Show EntertainmentArticle about LEGO Click |Branded Entertainment |Bronze |- |colspan="1" rowspan="2"|One Show Interactive |Integrated Branding Campaign |Bronze |- |Online Video |Silver |- |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|sfBIG Awards |Best Use of Social Media |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|AICP Next Awards |n/a |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="2"|OMMA |Consumer Packaged Goods |Winner |- |Social Networking Campaign |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="4"|2011 |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Webby Awards |Best Branded Content |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Creative Review Annual |Best Advertising & Design |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Communication Arts |Entertainment |Winner |- |colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Cannes Lions |Cyber Online Film |Shortlist |- References Category:Brickfilms Category:2010 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:CG brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in an unknown country Category:Non-minifig brickfilms Category:Brickfilms which incorporate the real world